deadman wonderland
by my xiu
Summary: Seseorang bertubuh besar,bertopeng dan dengan jubah merah melayang "INI KAN LANTAI TIGA"/ "AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA, KENAPA HARUS AKU!" triak jongin namun semua orang membelakanginya, kepercayaan itu telah hilang. crack pair kailu/kaisoo/exo/GS/DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Title : deadman wonderland

Disclaimer : member exo milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka

Warning : BL (shounen-ai), typho, DLDR, OCC. GS

Sumarry : Seseorang bertubuh besar,bertopeng dan dengan jubah merah melayang. "AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA, KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" triak jongin namun semua oranag membelakanginya, kepercayaan itu telah hilang.

* * *

happy reading~

* * *

SEOUL, 2025

"_disinilah tempat dimana semua keinginanmu terkabulkan, deadman wonderland dapat mengabulkan semua mimpi dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa"_

Layar hologram muncul dari handphone yang tengah digenggam seoarang namja berkulit tan dan mempakkan sebuah taman bermain, sedang tangan kanannya mengambil minuman dan makanan tanpa melepaskan matannya dari layar hologram

"pagi jongin "seorang yeoja berdiri didepannya

"oh luhan"

"lagi-lagi sarapan dikelas? Dimana sehun?"

"molla" jongin kembali menatap layar hologramnya

Luhan menarik bangku didepan jongin dan meletakkan tasnya, jongin memandang gerak gerik luhan dari ekor matanya 'cantik'. Rambut hitam yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan senyumnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Perfect.

"apa yang kau lihat?" luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap jongin

"ah-.." jongin mengambil minumannya "aku sedang browsing tentang penjara yang akan kita datangi, mungkin ada yang menarik"

"pasti menyenangkan, karena tempatnya seperti taman bermain kan"

"benar" jongin dan luhan menengok kesumber suara yang ternyata sehun sudah berdiri diantara mereka. Jongin menatap malas sehun karena dia telah mengganggu waktu berduanya dengan luhan. Disekolah ini siapa yang tidak mengenal luhan, siswi paling cantik dan sifat ramahnya membuat seagian besar siswa ingin mendekatinya. Dan ini kesempatan jongin berbicara berdua dan sehun merusaknya

"pagi sehun" sapa luhan

"pagi putri luhan" sehun menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk disamping mereka

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu" dan demi tuhan jongin rela melakukan apa saja untuk melihat wajah luhan yang imut itu.

"eh kkamjong, kenapa kau meninggalkanku"

"salahmu sendiri, susah sekali bangunnya" jongin kembali memakan sarapannya tanpa memerdulikan sehun

"lihatkan lu, dia jahat sama aku~" sehun dengan puppy eyenya memandang luhan meminta pembelaan

"aish~, ini salah kalian berdua kenapa main game sampai larut"

"sehun yang membawa gamenya kekamarku dan suara gamenya membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata"

"benarkan? Awasnya kalau kau merengek meminta pinjam game-gameku"

Jongin menatap sehun dengan deathglarenya namun sehun mengacuhkan jongin dan sehun tersenyum miring saat melihat roti yang dimeja jongin dan langsung memakannya

"YAAAKK OH SEHUN ITU SARAPANKU"

"ehm e-enak" ucap sehun dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan "jadi besok kita liburan kemana? Uh-huukkk" sehun tersedak dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya, tangan satunya meraih minuman yang ada ditangan jongin , tapi jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari sehun "uh-huukk pa-palli uh-huukkk" sehun masih tersedak dan tatapan matanya memohon ke jongin.

"ini" jongin memberikan minumannya, dan sehun meminumnya dengan satu tegukkan "huft~ kupikir aku akan mati"

"hahaha rasakan itu oh sehun"

" kalian seperti anak SD" ucap luhan

"jadi besok kita kemana?"

"ke taman bermain deadman wonderland"

Ting tong teng...

Bel jam pertama berbunyi, sehun kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada dibelakang jongin. Namun beberapa siswa masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Jongin membuka bukunya, membaca pelajaran minggu lalu. 'suara apa itu?' Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan bacaanya, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, dia mencari sumber suara berasal "apa? Lagu ini aku pernah mendengarnya" suara itu semakin jelas, jongin melihat kearah jendela matanya melebar melihat sesuatu "di-dia melayang?"

Seseorang bertubuh besar,bertopeng dan dengan jubah merah melayang diluar jendela kelas, "I-INI KAN LANTAI TIGA" jongin tanpa sadar berteriak dan membuat semua siswa mengikuti arah pandangnya

"apa itu?"

"hantu?"

"siapa itu?"

"aku takut~"

Sosok itu menyeringai, menikmati kepanikan yang terjadi. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tali berwarna merah dan mengarahkan kedalam kelas

BRAAAKKKK

"kyaaaa!"

Dengan satu cambukan, seisi kelas berhamburan, kaca jendela, bangku, meja bahka siswa-siswa terpental mengenai tembok kelas

.

.

.

.

Jongin pov

"uh-uh" badanku terasa sakit, aku tidak bisa mengerkakkan badanku, sepi. Apa yang terjadi. Aku berusaha membuka mataku, kenapa gelap. Aku berusaha untuk duduk, tanganku menggapai mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk pengangan, apapun itu. "hosh..hosh..dimana ini?" nafasku seakan-akan habis karena berusaha duduk, aku memstabilkan nafasku selagi memcoba mengingat yang terjadi. "aduh" kepalaku sangat sakit, aku yakin darah keluar dari kepalaku karena ada cairan yang agak buram, namun aku dapat melihat lagit yang mendung dari jendela yang sudah tak berbentuk

"apa ada orang?" aku berusaha bangkit, dengan tanganku sebagai tumpuan berdiri namun saat tanganku menyentuh lantai ada cairan yang membasahi tanganku "apa ini?" aku mengangkat tanganku karena gelap aku mencium bau dari cairan itu berharap tau apa itu. Amis. Aku mulia panik "YAAAKKK SIAPAPUN JAWAB AKU" tunggu tadi aku berada dikelas dan ada orang berjubah merah yang melayang di udara dan dimana yang lain, apa mereka kabur dan kenapa meninggalkanku disini

Tunggu, itu luhan, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja "luhan" kenapa dia membelakangiku, tidak mejawabku? "luhan, kau mendengarku?" pandanganku masih tidak jelas karena darah yang mengalir dikepalaku terus keluar dan melewati mataku, aku menajamkan penglihatanku ta-tapi "lu-luhan" tidak...tidak mungkin, tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak, tidak bisa. Orang itu, orang berjubah merah itu, dia menarik rambut luhan dan menjatuhkannya.

"yeoja ini sudah mati" dengan santainya orang itu berbicara,

"JANGAN BERCANDA, BERENGSEK" dengan tenaga terakhirku aku berusaha mendekat ketubuh luhan,

"HHAHAHA" orang itu berjalan mendekat, aku dapat melihat senyum sinisnya, senyum yang menjijikan itu. Aku menyerang dengan sisa tenagaku, tapi

BRAAAKK

Tubuhku terpental menabrak tembok "ah.." tubuhku seperti remuk, aku tidak dapat bergerak "sial" aku menatap sekelilingku, i-ini masih dikelas dan itu sehun.. andwae! semua teman-temanku terkapar dilantai dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan "apa maumu?" suaraku terdengar sangat lirih, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya

"aku akan mati" dia mengarahkan tangannya kearahku, dari tangannya keluar sesuatu berwarna merah dan aku memejamkan mataku bersiap untuk benturan selanjutnya, mungkin aku kan segera menyusul teman-temanku. Benar. Lebih baik aku mati karena tidak ada luhan di sini.

BRUUKKK

"aaahhh!"

Sesuatu menembus dadaku, tanpa sadar aku membuka mataku dan melihat senyum kemenangan dari sosok berjubah merah, pandangan mataku mulai kabur, mungkin ini giliranku.

.

.

.

.

'putih? Apa aku ada disurga'

"jangan bergerak dulu jongin-ssi" seorang yeoja berseragam putih memegang bahu jongin, membuatnya berbaring kembali, dan dia keluar dari ruangan

Jongin memandang sekeliling,"ini rumah sakit? Jadi aku tidak mati?" dan dia berusaha untuk duduk

Kreekkk... beberapa namja dengan setelan jas masuk keruangan "kau kim jongin?"

"Benar"

Namja yang tampak seperti boss dari mereka mengeluarka dokumen dari saku jasnya " saya polisi park dan kami dari kepolisian seoul" dan dia menunjukan lencananya "kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan massal terhadap 28 siswa SM Highschool"

Mata jongin melebar "ti-tidak mungkin ini pasti mimpi"

Seluruh negeri memberitakan tentang pembunuhan massal 28 siswa yang terjadi di SM highschool, polisi telah menangkap satu-satunya siswa yang selamat, siswa berusia 17 tahun yang diduga sebagai pembunuhnya

"i-ini salah paham" tubuhnya mulai bergetar

"tenanglah jongin-ssi, saya pengacara choi dan saya akan menagani kasus anda" seseorang berkacamata memberikan kartu namanya pada jongin

"sekarang kau ikut aku" polisi park mengluarkan borgol dan memakaikan pada jongin, dan dua orang berseragam polisi masuk membawa jongin keluar dari ruangan

" tidak..bukan aku pelakunya" jongin bingung dengan yang terjadi saat ini, dia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya "tunggu, namja berjubah merah yang melakukannya" tiba-tiba jongin seperti melihat film dalam kepalanya dengan gambar kelas dan teman-temannya yang telah tewas "uh—hu" jongin merasa mual mengingat kondisi tubuh mereka dan bau anyir yang sangat tajam yang masih melekat diingatannya

"namja berjubah merah itu menembakku, disini.." jongin segera membuka bajunya, semua orang menatap kearah jongin, "tidak ada..luka.." wajah jongin terlihat pucat, jongin ingat betul jika orang berjubah merah itu menembak dadanya, tapi sekarang tidak ada luka sekecil apapun dan bagai mana dia bisa membuktikan kalau dia tidak bersalah

Pengacara choi mendekat dan tersenyum, senyum yang sulit diartikan "mungkin kau masih syok"

"tidak..aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"tenang, aku janji akan melakukan apapun agar kau bebas"

Mendengar penuturan pengacara choi, jongin tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, berharap dia bisa bebas dari tuduhan ini

.

.

.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan orang dan suara isakkan yang tertahan, tatapan benci menusuknya dan demi apapun jongin sangat ini berteriak bahwa dia tidak bersalah, kali ini harapannya hanya pengacara choi, dia sudah membicarakan kronologi yang terjadi saat itu di ruangan pengacara choi

"kasus ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun dengan bukti yang kuat.." sejenak suara diruangan itu teredam karena seorang namja baruh baya yang duduk ditengah ruangan memberikan keputusannya "terdakwa kim jongin bersalah dan dihukum mati"

Tubuh jongin membeku mendengar keputusan hakim, tanpa sadar cairan bening mengalir darri pelupuk matanya "i-ini bohongkan"

Dua orang berseragam polisi mendekati jongin dan memasangkan borgol dingin itu ketangan jongin, jongin yang masih syok dengan keputusan hakim hanya mengikuti polisi itu membawanya keluar ruang sidang, semua yang hadir diruangan itu mulai bersuara mencela jongin.

"mati saja kau, anak sialan"

"kau membunuh anakku"

"pembunuh"

"tidak.. ini salah buka aku pelakunya" jongin terus mengulang kata-katanya, tapi suaranya teredam oleh wartawan dan suara triakan dari keluarga korban

"AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA, KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" jonign memberontak dari polisi yang mengawalnya "AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUNUH TEMAN-TEMANKU SENDIRI!" jongin yang frustasi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

Beberapa orang yang hadir disidang itu tampak geram dan berlari kearah jongin dan

BRUUKK

BBRUKKK

"aahh!" jongin terkapar di lantai, orang-orang itu main hakim sendiri dengan memukul dan menedang jongin secara brutal, bahkan polisi yang melihat seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan triakan kesakitan jongin

"hentikan mereka" ucap hakim ketua, para polisi itu menarik orang-orang yang memukuli jongin

"hu-uh.." seseorang namja menarik kerah baju jongin dan tatapan matanya penuh dengan kesedihan

"paman xi.." ucap jongin lirih, ayah luhan yang sudah dianggap jongin seperti ayah kandungnya, yang selalu menatapan jongin dengan penuh sayang sekarang tatapan itu berbalik menusuk jongin, terdapat rasa kekecewaan yang sangat dalam

"hentikan omongkosongmu, kaulah pelakunya " dan sedetik kemudian kepalan tangan mendarat diwajah jongin

"hu-huukk" mulut jongin mulai berdarah

"kau lihat ini" tuan xi mengeluarkan ponselnya, memperlihatkan layar hologram, seperti kamera tersembunyi dan menampakkan jongin dengan pengacara choi

"_itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana anak SMA membunuh teman-temannya"_ ucap jongin yang ada dalam vidio itu "_kaukan pengacara, jadi pikirkan jalan keluarnya"_

"_jadi kenapa kau mengincar temanmu?" _ucap pengacara choi

"_Jika aku mengincar orang yang aku kenal itu akan sangat menarik bukan? Dan aku tidak suka dengan yang setengah-setengah jadi aku menghabisi mereka semua"_

"_bagaimana dengan senjatanya?"_

"_tentu saja aku sembunyikan, aku akan mengatakanya jika kau bisa membebaskanku hahahahaha"_

PIIPP

Mata jongin semakin menbualat setelah melihat rekaman vidio itu "tidak itu bukan aku"

"aku sudah menganggap kau dan sehun seperti anakku sendiri" tuan xi mengeratkan genggaman pada kerah jongin membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas

"aku tidak mungkin melakukannya..uh-huukk."

"tuan hentikan" dua orang polisi menarik tuan xi dan membuat jongin dapat bernafas kembali

"aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin" jongin melihat kesampingnya "tapi vidio itu hilang dan ada yang membocorkan kewartawan, " lanjut pengacara choi

"ta-tapi itu bukan aku"

"topengmu sudah terbongkar dan kau tidak bisa naik banding" dengan santainya pengacara choi meninggalkan jongin

"ini tidak mungkin.." setelah orang tuanya meninggal hanya luhan dan sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri, namun sekarang jongin merasa tak ada seorang pung yang mempercayainya, sekarang dia sendirian didunia ini

.

.

.

.

Langit tampak cerah, hanya beberapa awan yang tampak menghiasi langit, namun hanya beberapa orang yang menikmati keindahan langit siang hari, sisanya mereka sibuk dengan rutinitasnya masing-masing, namun disalah satu atap gedung tinggi ditengah kota seoul, seseorang yang mengabaikan teriknya matahari musim panas tetap setia memandang langit.

Ya, seorang yeoja tengah menikmati langit yang begitu jernih, dengan menedangkan lagu yang hanya dimengrti dia. Yaoja bertubuh mungil, rambut hitam sepinggang tergerak mengikuti arah angin, jumpsuit hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya, mata bulat dan nampak sangat imut.

Teng..teng..teng...

Seperti mengingat sesuatu, dia menghentikan nyanyiannya

"jongin" dan dia berdiri tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meloncat ke bawah gedung

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ibukota seoul dihancurkan oleh gempa bumi yang tidak normal yang dikenal sebagai dead hole dan saat ini dipusat gempa itu berdiri deadman wonderland, ini adalah aktraksi turis yang dibangun untuk membantu pemulihan seoul dengan para terpidana sebagai atraksi pertunjukan.

Beberapa orang berdiri dalam barisan dan salah satunya jongin, dia yang termuda disana, lihatlah kondisinya yang bisa dibilang tidak baik, wajahnya tertunduk tampak pucat seakan sudah bosan hidup, seragam abu-abu yang kebesaran dan warnanya yang pudar, tangan kirinya membawa tas, entah apa isi tas itu jongin tidak peduli serta kalung besar yang melilit leher mereka.

..tap...

Suara sepatu menggema diruangan itu, dan polisi yang berjaga langsung memberikan hormat. " aku suho, kepala sipir" orang itu berhenti didepan jongin tanpa membalik badannya dan hanya melihat dari ekormatanya "kau kim jongin?"

Jongin masih setia memandangi lantai tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyyaan suho

"wajahmu terlihat polos untuk seorang pembunuh, namun kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari hukuman mati"

".."

"seperti yang telah kalian tau, deadman wonderlan juga sebagai tempat atraksi hiburan, jadi memiliki peraturan sendiri" suho memandang satu persatu para terpidana "tas yang kalian bawa berisi kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan kalung itu dilengkapai dengan sengatan listrik dan GPS dan juga peralatan kemamanan lainnya.."

Saat ini jongin tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan kapten suho. Mati. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya dari pada tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya padanya. Pikir jongin.

BRUKK

"ah..mian"

Jongin yang berada dibarisan terluar tertabrak trolli yang di bawa seseorang dan tasnya terjatuh dilantai, pelaku itu mendekati jongin menolong jongin untuk berdiri

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucap jongin

"ini tasmu"

"YAKK bocah kembalikan yang kau curi dan aku akan melupakannya" ucap suho

"mian, aku tidak melihat jalan dan aku tidak mengambil apapun"

"kalau tidak mengaku, kau rasakan akibatnya" suho menarik pedang yang selalu ia bawa, dengan cepat dia menggores dada orang itu

"aaahhh!"

"anda keterlaluan kapten suho" seorang yeoja dengan dimple, memeriksa orang itu dan langsung menelpon pihak kesehatan

Kapten suho berjalan mendekati terpidana yang terkapar di lantai "mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, apapun itu kadang kenyataan bisa tidak masuk akal"

Suho berbalik dan menatap tahanan lain "jadi kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini"

.

.

.

.

"apa kau tidak berlebihan?" ucap seorang yang duduk dibalik meja, " kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan hukuman matinya, kapten suho"

" itu bukan kewajibanku, lagi pula dia akan mati dalam kecelakaan, sebelum eksekusinya tiba" dengan eteng suho menjawab "jika itu masih rencananya"

"memang dia yang hari ini dijadwalkan akan dieksekusi"

"bukankah ini janggal, biarkan saja dia dan dia juga pasti akan mati"

TBC

* * *

aaahh aku mau melanjutkan ff xiuhan tapi kenapa ini yang di upload.. molla~ tapi untuk ff xiuhan bentar lagi aku update okeyyy...

sebenarnya aku pingin buat ff yang romance tp gak bisa -_- dan yang selalu muncul ff fantasy atau action

ok. ff ini dari anime juga, judulnya sama. apa ada yang tau?

RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : deadman wonderland

Disclaimer : member exo milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka

Warning : BL (shounen-ai), typho, DLDR, OCC. GS

Sumarry : Seseorang bertubuh besar,bertopeng dan dengan jubah merah melayang "ini kan lantai tiga"/ "AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA, KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" triak jongin namun semua orang membelakanginya, kepercayaan itu telah hilang.

* * *

happy reading~

* * *

Dua orang berseragam dan bersenjata tengah mengamati para narapidana yang dipekerjakan membantu pembangunan di dalam salah satu kompleks deadman wonderland, salah dari mereka memeriksa jam "sudah saatnya" dan merekapun pergi dari tempat itu, seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"YAAA kau anak baru, cepat kesini" seseorang berbadan besar dengan lemak yang menonjol dari baju ketatnya

"a-aku?" ucap jongin terbata "ada apa?" lanjutnya

"bawa ini kebelakang gedung" orang berbadan besar itu menunjuk kearah pipa-pipa yang masih didalam mobil pengangkut

"aku sendiri? Tapi pipanya banyak sekali"

"tentu saja kau sendiri ! kau tidak lihat yang lain sibuk heh?!"

"ba-baik" jongin segera kearah mobil pengangkut dan membawa beberapa pipa yang berukuran cukup panjang, dia mengangkat satu pipa

"YAAA, kalau kau membawa satu-satu bisa-sisa besok baru selesai !"

"baik"ucap jongin

jongin mengangkut tiga pipa sekaligus dipundaknya, udara musim panas membuat keringatnya mengalir deras. Langkahnya lamban tapi ini bukan karena beban pipa itu, bagi seorang kim jongin membawa pipa itu bukanlah masalah besar karena dia teratur berolah raga dan bekerja paruh waktu setelah sekolah usai, tapi semangat hidupnya yang mulai padam tidak ada lagi alasan untuk hidup. Jongin sampai di belakang gedung dan meletakkan pipa itu di salah satu sudut, dan entah kenapa ingatan tentang luhan dan sehun muncul membuat air matanya mengalir

flashback on

sungai han salah satu dari beberapa tempat dikorea yang masih 'alami' karena tidak terjamah dari kemajuan teknologi dan 'liarnya' pembangunan gedung-gedung modern. malam sudah mulai larut tapi di liburan musim panas di pinggiran sungai han masih dipadati warga yang ingin menikmati liburan mereka bahkan luhan dan jongin duduk di salah satu bangku taman, jangan lupakan sehun yang selalu bersama mereka

"bagaimana kalau menyalakan kembang api?" seru sehun agak berteriak dan berlari kecil menghampiri luhan

'dasar albino, sudah malam kenapa tenaganya belum habis, masih bisa berlarian seperti itu' pikir jongin, dan menoleh kearah luhan

"sepertinya menyenangkan" ucap luhan dengan menganggukan kepalanya, sehingga poni yang tertata rapi bergerak mengikuti anggukan kepalanya

Terkadang jongin pikir kenapa luhan mau berteman dengannya, luhan yang cantik, pintar, ramah dan salah satu siswi populer, sedang dia hanya seorang siswa yang pendiam, sebatangkara, dan salah satu siswa yang beruntung dapat masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa, berbeda dengan sehun yang salah satu dari siswa populer, tampan dan anak orang kaya tapi jongin mengenal sehun dari mereka sekolah dasar, entah takdir atau bukan mereka selalu satu sekolah, selama itu pula jongin sudah paham dengan sifat sehun dan dari cara sehun menatap luhan, jongin tau sahabatnya itu telah menyukai luhan. jongin memendam perasaanya demin sehun.

Namun selama ini jongin mengenal luhan, dia sama sekali tidak dapat memebak bagaimana perasaan luhan, apa dia menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Luhan selalu bersikap adil pada mereka.

"tunggu disini, aku akan membeli kembang api"

"palli~" ucap luhan

sehun berjalan menuju toko serba ada yang berada di penggir jalan meninggalkan jongin dan luhan

"kenapa kau diam saja?" ucap luhan setelah sehun agak menjauh "apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjutnya

"tidak ada, aku Cuma sedang menikmati suasana malam" terkadang jongin merasa luhan dapat menebak pikiran seseorang, dan kebetulan atau tidak selalu tepat sasaran

"benarkah?" luhan menoleh kearah jongin, pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan demi tuhan jantung jongin berdebar diluar kendali

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali

"apa yang membuatmu berteman denganku, kau taukan aku Cuma siswa biasa tidak seperti sehun" ucap jongin

"kenapa ya?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya, berpura-pura berfikir dan kembali menatap jongin dengan tersenyum "mungkin karna kau berbeda"

"maksudmu ap-" ucapan jongin terpotong saat terdengar suara sehun mendekat

"heiii~ aku dapat kembang apinya" teriak sehun sambil berlari menenteng sekantong besar kembang api dan beberapa benda lain

"kau memborong semua kembang api?" tanya luhan

"dasar anak kecil" ucap jongin

"MWO?! Awas kalau kau minta. Tidak akan aku beri" sehun melihat kearah luhan "kajja putri luhan, kita nyalakan kembang api, jangan perdulikan kkamjong" sehun menggandeng luhan mendekat tepi sungai han

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka, luhan tau jika sehun hanya berpura-pura marah "kajja" ajak luhan pada jongin

Jongin berjalan dibelakang, menatap sehun dan luhan. 'serasi' pikir jongin

Sehun berjongkok dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantong belanjaanya "pegang ini" dan menyerahkan sebatang kembang api dan menyalakannya

"indah sekali" ucap luhan

"seperti kau" ucap sehun tanpa sadar

"kau bilang apa sehun,?" luhan merasa sehun mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia hanya samar mendengarnya

"tidak"

"kemarilah, pegang ini" luhan menatap jongin dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan kembang api pada jongin

"tentu"

Flashback off

"aku ingin mati saja..." ucap jongin bergitu menyadari jika luhan dan sehun hanya tinggal kenangan saja, airmatanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung, dia tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya menangis, menganggapnya namja cengeng.

"kalau kau ingin mati" jongin menghentikan tangisnya, suara seorang yeoja menghampiri gendang telingannya "aku akan membunuhmu dengan senang hati" jongin melihat seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil mengambil sebuah pipa besi berukuran kecil, dan tiba-tiba dia mengayunkan pipa itu kearah jongin

Jongin terkejut tapi Reflek jongin lebih cepat dan dapat menghindar ke samping "kenapa kau menghindar?" ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan polosnya

"apa-" yeoja itu mengayunkan pipa besi lagi kearah jongin, dan jongin melangkah mundur dan berjalan menjauh tapi yeoja itu melempar pipa besi kearah jongin dan dia berhasil menghindar tapi kini jongin terdesak kesudut

"begitu ya" ucap yeoja "kau bohong kalau kau ingin mati" lanjutnya

"aku tidak berbohong" triak jongin

Yeoja iyu mendekat, "disini.." mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, menaruhnya di atas jantung jongin "disini berkata 'aku tidak mau mati'" lanjutnya

Mata jongin membulat, raut wajahnya mulai melembut bahkan matanya mulia berkaca-kaca "bagaimana kau tau?"

"tentu saja aku tau"

"tapi aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak ada hubungannya denganku"

" tentu saja ada" yeoja itu mengangguk "kyungsoo dan jongin adalah teman"

"bagaimana kau tau namaku?" ucap jongin

"molla~" kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya seperti pose berfikir

'mirip kebiasaan luhan' pikir jongin

"tapi jika kau temanku, kau tidak akan mencoba membunuhku"

"kau tidak mau membunuhku?" ucap kyungsoo

"tidak!" triak jongin "aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti temanku apa lagi membunuh mereka" jongin menundukkan kepalanya, buliran air matanya kembali tumpah jika mengingat kejadian itu

PLAAAKKK

"aduh" seseorang melempar jongin menggunakan kerikil yang cukup besar

"YAA bocah, beraninya kau berduaan dengan seorang yeoja" ucap seorang namja, dia bersama dua orang namja lain dari seragamnya mereka adalah salah satu narapidana "nyalimu besar juga ya, pertama mebunuh banyak orang sekarng bersantai dengan seorang yeoja?!"

"tapi dia tidak mirip seorang pembunuh" sahut namja lain

" jangan tertipu dengan wajah polosnya" namja lain mendekat "apa kau menikmati saat membunuh teman-temanmu heh?!"

Jongin hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya, dia sudah menyerah berteriak bahwa dia bukan pelakunya karena semua orang tidak ada satupun yang mempercayainya

"balas dendam atau karena kesal? Atau karena kau tidak populer? " namja itu semakin mendesak jongin dengan bebagai pertanyaan "aku mau tahu bagaimana rasanya membantai seluruh kelas-"

BRRrrukk

"itu semua bohong !" kyungsoo mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, dia tidak suka melihat jongin di desak dengan pertannyaan yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan "jongin bilang dia tidak membunuh teman-temannya"

"yeoja sialan" namja itu bangun dan menyerang kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo dapat menghindar dan kembali memukul, membuat salah satu namja itu tersungkur

"awas" jongin melihat salah satu teman namja itu mengambil kayu dan mengarahkan ke kyungsoo

BUUKKK

Kayu itu tepat mengenai belakang kepala kyungsoo, dan membuat kyungsoo kehilangan kesadaran

"apa yang yeoja ini lakukan di blok B, seharusnya dia di block A" ucap si pemukul

"beraninya kau memukul yeoja" jongin menyerang namja itu, tapi jongin kalah cepat dan wajahnya terkena pukulan, membuatnya pandangannya berputar. Para namja itu mengambil kesempatan dan mendorong jongin hingga terjatuh dan membabibuta memukul jongin

"sakit..sakit..sakit tau!" ucap jongin tapi dia tidak bisa berdiri ataupun menghindari pukulan mereka

BRRROOOMMM

Suara ledakan menghentikan aksi mereka memukul jongin, suara ledakkan terdengar tepat berada di atas mereka

"lari" ketiga namja itu berusaha menghindar karena pecahan bangunan itu akan jatuh tepat di posisi mereka

'aku tidak akan mati dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah' batin jongin, dia terluka parah tapi berusaha bangun dan berjalan kearah kyungsoo dan menggendongnya menjauhi runtuhan

'tidak sempat' pikir jongin 'demi luhan dan sehun, aku akan membalas pria berjubah merah itu'

Jongin meletakkan kyunsoo di tanah dan mengangkat tangganya saat melihat pecahan bangunan tepat meluncur kearahnya, jongin tau ini sia-sia tapi setidaknya di berusaha menyelamatkan teman satu-satunya.

Sesuatu bercahaya muncuk dari dalam tubuh jongin tepat dimana pria berjubah merah menembakkan sesuatu pada jongin, darah yang keluar akibat pukulan itu tiba-tiba beluar membentuk sebuah tali mengelilingi tubuh jongin sampai tangan yang diangkat jongin melesat cepat kearah runtuhan itu dan dengan sekali ayunan runtukan itu pecah menjadi kepingan kecil menyebar jatuh kesekeliling jongin

"hosh...hosh.." jongin berusaha menetralkan jantungnnya

"sebernarnya tadi itu apa?"

* * *

TBC


End file.
